Starcraft/Solucja, Kampania Insurrection - Terran
__BEZSPISU__ Pierwszą przygodę z nieoficjalnym dodatkiem do gry rozpoczniesz Terranem. Startujesz dosyć pokaźną armią, jego przewodniczącym jest... Vulture – on musi przetrwać przez całą misję. Zadanie polega na odnalezieniu patrolu, jak cele misji głoszą. Ponieważ my startujemy na południu, to nasza droga do celu wiedzie na północ. Wrogiem jest między innymi biały Terran, którego przewagą jest drugi poziom opancerzenia piechoty, co trochę utrudnia walkę z nim. Będziemy musieli niszczyć mu wszystkich wojowników, nie jest to aż tak trudna walka, bo mamy dużą przewagę liczebną. Półmetek etapu jest na zabudowaniach w prawym górnym rogu mapy. Gdy tylko zobaczymy zmianę celów misji, wracamy Sergeantem (Vulture) do Dropshipa, ocalałą armią warto odwrócić uwagę wroga, a bohaterska maszyna niech spokojnie jedzie do celu. Insurrection to dodatek powstały jeszcze przed BroodWarem. Nic dziwnego, że trzeba szukać nowych pomysłów na robienie trudniejszych kampanii. Tak to wygląda w drugim poziomie, które niesie za sobą zadanie ratowania zakładników – od tego będzie armia 5 wzmocnionych Ghostów. Początkowa walka będzie prosta, twoi żołnierze szybko rozniosą Marine nawet bez większych strat. Poziom ten jest dziwny, bo także na początku musimy przeprawić się przez labirynt. Głównym wrogiem podczas eskapady jest Marine, ogółem wroga piechota ma ulepszone atak i opancerzenie. Musisz wykorzystać fakt przewagi jakościowej (i liczebnej) wroga, etap wygrasz tylko i wyłącznie walką partyzancką (#1). Podczas przechadzki po więzieniach pomocne będą niedające się otworzyć wrota, Ghosty twoje wygrają zasięgiem ataku. Nadto przyjdzie tobie walczyć na wschodzie z Goliathem, tu już musisz użyć Lockdown, najlepiej zamaskowanym już snajperem. Na pewno z niejedną sztuką tej maszyny, bo kilka Goliathów jest w celi, musisz się odpowiednio ustawić (#2). Teraz przejdź po ścianach więzienia i szukaj tajemnego zejścia na parter. Jednak i to ci nic nie da, zatem szukaj kolejnych drzwi na piętrze. Tam będzie dalsza część przygód, między innymi za chwilę postraszysz Marine mające przewagę wysokości. Schodząc na dół, uważaj na Goliatha, możesz użyć Cloaka kosztem wydłużonego czasu ukończenia etapu. Po raz kolejny partyzantką musimy obalić defensywę na piętrze, tutaj jest kilku Marines do zabicia. Starcraft Insurrection 001.png|Screen #1 Starcraft Insurrection 002.png|Screen #2 Po pewnym czasie ponownie zamaskuj swój oddział, niszcząc dużą grupkę Marine i Firebatów oraz eliminując Ghosty (!) pilnujące jedne z wrót. Są to wrota, które prowadzą bezpośrednio do więźniów, podejdź do nich Ghostami, po czym szybko zniszcz działka naścienne. Teraz pozostało tobie tylko uciec choćby jednym Marine do Beaconu w miejscu, którym rozpoczynałeś etap. Zaliczysz tym samym jedno z zadań głównych – drugie zadanie przed tobą to znalezienie jakiegoś... zagrożenia. Tu już trzeba działać Ghostami. Należy wybrać ścieżkę na zachód – idąc na wschód, poszlibyśmy drogą do wykonania zadania z rozbitkami. Przy wykonywaniu drugiego zadania uważałbym po raz kolejny na wrogiego Ghosta, toteż musisz maskować swoich podopiecznych. Dalej jest łatwo, przeszkodzić nam może jeszcze kilku Marines w formacji zwartej. Na południu szukamy cywila, idziemy prosto na niego, a cel zginie. Tym samym kończymy drugi poziom. W trzecim poziomie trzeba będzie zniszczyć wrogi Command Center. Droga do tego jest bardzo długa, dlatego, że startujemy ze skromną bazą – nie mając żadnych surowców! Dlatego etap musimy rozpocząć od umocnienia defensywy. Wrogi, biały Terran może łatwo zwinąć ciebie w pułapkę, dlatego trzymaj swoje posiłki bliżej swych struktur. Innym problemem są surowce, problemowi zaradzisz sobie poprzez zwiększenie roli piechoty, a ograniczenie roli pojazdów bojowych. Jak zauważyłeś po kilkunastu minutach rozgrywki, poziom rozgrywasz na tej samej mapie, co poziom pierwszy. Wracając do surowców, bezkarnie możesz wydobywać je tylko w bazie startowej, jeżeli chcesz mieć ich więcej, musisz sporo walczyć. W praktyce oznacza to, że musisz robić wojsko na potęgę i nim zniszczyć białego Terrana. Taką armią podążaj w około zbiornika wodnego, trzymając się właśnie najbliżej niego, by za dużo nie stracić. Wróg jest silny, ma mnóstwo Bunkrów i wojska ulepszone w stopniu maksymalnym, dlatego trudno jest wygrać za pierwszym podejściem. Najlepiej jest budować Goliathy, one nie przyjmą zbyt dużych obrażeń od np. Firebatów. Spróbuj również własnym CC uciec na północ i usadowić nowy punkt zbiórki minerałów na północy, pod warunkiem, że będziesz go dobrze chronił (najlepiej znowu Goliathami). Mi udało się to bez wykorzystania dodatkowych złóż minerałów – wtedy priorytet kładź na budynkach produkujących wojsko. Zadanie główne, które stawia ta misja, polega na ataku na bazę żółtego Terrana. Mamy skromną bazę, ale dobre wojsko początkowe i dużo lepszych bohaterów niż Jack Frost. Na początku spokojnie wydobywamy minerały i gaz, w międzyczasie rozbudowujemy naszą bazę o Barracks, Factory i Armory. Tą drugą strukturę najwygodniej zbudować dwukrotnie, do obu załączamy Machine Shop i w jednej z nich wynajdujemy Siege Mode. Oddziałem kilku Siege Tanków i Goliathów opanowujemy południe i tutaj instalujemy bazę wydobywczą, stąd możemy wydobywać minerały oraz gaz. Command Center lepiej jest zbudować nieco bliżej gejzeru wespańskiego (#3). Ataki wroga nie są groźne, podobnym oddziałem musimy opanować złoża znajdujące się daleko na wschód, tuż za główną bazą żółtego Terrana. Dopiero po odpowiednim ustawieniu swoich wojsk budujemy CC. Zanim zaatakujemy tego źółtodzioba, ulepszamy pancerz i broń jednostek mechanicznych (ale nie latających). Poziom trudności będzie oczywiście narastał, dlatego te cele misji realizujemy w miarę szybko, też najlepiej z użyciem tanich wojsk. Białą bazę na północnym wschodzie niszczymy przy użyciu Siege Tanków i Goliathów (#4). To samo wyślemy do ataku na bazę żółtego Terrana, jednak warto przygotować Wraithy z maskowaniem. Starcraft Insurrection 003.png|Screen #3 Starcraft Insurrection 004.png|Screen #4 Poziom piąty polegać będzie na początku na obronie naszej bazy. Jest to banalne zadanie, ponieważ żółty Terran wysyła tylko piechotę. Twoja baza jest bardzo rozbudowana, masz dobrą armię i trochę surowców – te rzeczy czynią misję całkiem prostą. Za to biały Terran od początku ma ulepszone wojsko, zatem musimy szybko postawić Science Facility, aby móc odkryć kolejne poziomy ataku i pancerza naszych jednostek (nie dotyczy na szczęście twojego lotnictwa). Problemem w tym etapie mogą być jeszcze dość daleko ulokowane złoża minerałów, można temu zaradzić poprzez zmianę miejsca dla centrum dowodzenia. Złóż minerałów jest niewiele, ale rozmiar mapy (256x256) sugeruje, że na pewno znajdą się miejsca na nowe bazy. Twój pierwszy cel przybliżający cię do wygranej jest nieco na północ, po zniszczeniu wrogich budynków instalujemy tu bazę. Chronimy ją Siege Tankami, Goliathami, przydać się mogą też Vulture i Ghosty. Paręnaście minut później udział w walkach weźmie Jack Frost wraz z posiłkami. W razie braku minerałów zawsze możemy wykorzystać złoża znajdujące się nieco na wschód. Tu będzie okazja do wyeliminowania z gry żółtego Terrana. Potem pozostaje zniszczyć tylko białego Terrana przy użyciu Siege Tanków, Vulture oraz Goliathów. Jego główną bazę znajdziemy na północy (#5). Dodatkową bazę wydobywczą wróg ma na południowym wschodzie, do niej nie ma dostępu drogą lądową, a także na północnym wschodzie – nieopodal jego bazy głównej. Starcraft Insurrection 005.png|Screen #5 Cel w szóstym etapie ponownie jest klarowny, zniszczyć wrogie budynki. Nasza baza jest jeszcze większa niż zwykle, o zaopatrzenie nie musimy się całkiem martwić na początku. Za to dużo roboty będzie miał Charlie Vane (fioletowy Wraith w zachodniej bazie), nim niszczymy wrogie Marine, od razu aktywujemy też maskowanie. Zabieramy z krańców także 2 Starporty i przenosimy je najlepiej do startowych baz. Orientujesz się, że twoim koszmarem jest ciasnota w obu bazach, najlepiej jest chronić tylko jednej bazy Supply Depotów, na pozostałe Depoty jakoś znajdziesz miejsce. Od razu zaczynamy etap od zniszczenia Barracks należącego do żółtego Terrana (#6). Jeżeli wróg zniszczył jedno ze skupisk Depotów, możemy odrobić straty – po prostu dobudowujemy fabryki, Depoty itp. Muszą one być pod należytą ochroną, wreszcie znów będą liczyły się Siege Tanki, ponieważ ponownie można wynaleźć dla nich Siege Mode. Należy ustawić ich po kilka na jedną startową bazę, pomocne są wzniesienia. Od tej chwili szykujemy się do ofensywy, do tego wykorzystujemy nieśmiertelny duet ST+G. Podczas przeprawy uważamy między innymi na Ghosty i Battlecruisery, atak najlepiej rozpocząć na struktury znajdujące się na północy. Białe Depoty i Science Facility z przybudówką najwygodniej wywabić czołgami rozłożonymi – wszystkie te struktury i tak należy niszczyć przy użyciu desantowców, które wyładują wojsko chcące zniszczyć ostatnie budowle. Starcraft Insurrection 006.png|Screen #6 Poziom siódmy pierwszej kampanii do Insurrection powinniśmy zacząć od zmiany miejsca dla Command Center (#7), tym bardziej, że mamy fatalną sytuację ekonomiczną. Mało mamy też sił do obrony bazy, będziemy musieli jak najszybciej zbudować Barracks i Factory. Do zbierania minerałów posyłamy minimum 20 SCV, z kolei 4-5 robotników posyłamy do gejzeru. Ale idąc kawałkiem na północ, napotkamy się na jeszcze jeden gejzer wespański. Budujemy tu Command Center i ponownie kilka SCV, które wydobędą ten gaz. Spodziewaj się, że terrański Ghost może zrzucić na ciebie bombę atomową, dlatego wybuduj kilka Missile Turretów (odstraszysz nim przy okazji jeszcze Wraithy i Science Vessele). Z kolei za atak konwencjonalny na zamachowców niech odpowiada linia Siege Tanków (#8), rozmieszczaj ją w pobliżu Missile Turretów i gotowych Science Vesseli, gdybyś miał nadwyżkę gazu. Defensywa jest gotowa, zatem ruszamy na północ i niszczymy bazę brązowego Terrana. Pozostawi on za sobą ogromną ilość minerałów do wydobycia, dlatego ufortyfikuj nowo powstałą bazę. Na ciebie zaraz czeka atak na białego Terrana, spodziewaj się, że wróg będzie regularnie wysyłał w twoją stronę Siege Tanki. Biały Terran nie będzie nam przeszkadzał, tak więc mamy czas na uzupełnienie strat w trzonie ofensywnym. Przyda się to przy zniszczeniu małego posterunku kontrolowanego przez żółtego Terrana. Na dole mapy i na wschodzie znajdzie się wydobywcza baza żółtego Terran, jeśli chcemy atakować pojazdami, lepiej eskortować je przez Dropshipy. Nie zapominamy także o seledynowym Terranie, którego malutką bazę na południu oczywiście niszczymy. Starcraft Insurrection 007.png|Screen #7 Starcraft Insurrection 008.png|Screen #8 Hmm... To jest właściwie koniec łatwiejszych walk przeciwko wrogim Terranom. Teraz będziesz musiał zniszczyć 3 duże bazy wrogiej nacji – na północnym wschodzie (Żółty), na północnym zachodzie (Czerwony; screen #9) oraz na północy (Niebieski). Tym razem warto do miksu Siege Tanków i Goliathów dorzucić wsparcie Vesseli z Defensive Matrix, ewentualnie możesz mieć SCV w pogotowiu. Z najwyższym priorytetem traktuj wrogie Command Center, jeżeli dany wróg go straci, to straci cały swój dobytek automatycznie. Kiedy wróg straci wszystkie bazy, rozpoczynamy ósmy już etap. Starcraft Insurrection 009.png|Screen #9 Dosyć skomplikowany poziom – mamy kilka zadań do wykonania: ratowanie cywili, którzy są losowo rozmieszczeni oraz zniszczenie wrogich baz. Polecam od razu spowolnić tempo gry, najlepiej tak, by gra przebiegała jak najwolniej. W tym czasie szybko chowamy Civilianów w bezpieczne miejsce, jeżeli jeden z nich zginie, przegrywamy. Po tej operacji budujemy jak najszybciej Siege Tanki oraz wynajdujemy Siege Mode, kasy nie zabraknie. Wkrótce pojawi się Dropship (nie może zostać zniszczony), nim szybko pakujemy Civilianów do czerwonego Beaconu w prawym górnym rogu mapy. Powoduje to zaliczenie jednego z głównych zadań, teraz musimy tylko zniszczyć budynki na południu. Będzie to niełatwe zadanie, ogółem należy postawić na Battlecruisery. By to zrobić, potrzebujesz 3-4 Starportów, Science Facility z dołączonym Physics Lab oraz Armory na co najmniej 1 poziom ataku. Teraz tylko produkujesz na potęgę Battlecruisery i Science Vessele. Atak na wrogiego Terrana rozpocznij od zniszczenia bazy na wschodzie (#10). Gdy wróg straci wszystkie budynki, zaczniemy rozgrywać etap dziewiąty. Pamiętaj o tym, że AI nie potrafić posłać SCV do dokończenia budowy struktury, przez co przeciwnik praktycznie przestaje się rozwijać (#11). Starcraft Insurrection 010.png|Screen #10 Starcraft Insurrection 011.png|Screen #11 Poziom dziewiąty jest poziomem chodzonym, więc musimy zapomnieć o budowie baz, wynajdywaniu ulepszeń itd. Poziom rozpoczniemy tylko dwoma jednostkami – to Jack Frost (Firebat) oraz Black Morgan (Dropship). Pierwszym celem są Missile Turrety, niszczymy je. Później Dropshipem przesuwamy się kawałek na prawo i desantem naszego podpalacza zaskakujemy Ghosta. Jednak nie jest to konieczne, bohaterami możemy ominąć to zagrożenie i lecieć desantowcem na południe. Zadanie polega na odwiedzeniu podpalaczem silosów nuklearnych, pierwszy z nich zaraz zostanie odwiedzony. Po tym uciekamy nim przed Goliathami. Dropshipem szukamy dwóch skupisk brązowych Terranów – to rozbitkowie, którzy przejdą na naszą stronę. Jedno z nich jest na zachodzie, drugi zaś wymaga podążania na południe. Drugą z kryjówek traktujemy z wyższym priorytetem, ponieważ do dyspozycji będą Ghosty z Lockdown, tą umiejętność wykorzystujemy między innymi przeciwko Battlecruiserom. Jednak nie masz żadnych metod na regenerację zdrowia, więc lepiej bez zbędnych manewrów znowu uciekaj na południe i zajmij trzeci silos nuklearny, jest on za wzniesieniem. W pobliżu tego silosu należy szukać brązowych Goliathów oraz SCV – jeżeli Dropship jest uszkodzony, to napraw go, masz w końcu mnóstwo surowców. Polecam podążać trasą taką, by ciągle przesuwać się armią na zachodzie. Po drodze zniszczymy 3 Missile Turrety, możemy je niszczyć czymkolwiek oprócz Morgan. Ogółem tą taktyką zapewnimy sobie dostęp do między innymi Siege Tanków – tymi maszynami na wszelki wypadek uciekamy, ponieważ do naszych pojazdów strzela rozłożony czołg (nie trzeba go raczej niszczyć). Szukamy mostu znajdującego się pośrodku mapy, omijamy go, lepiej zrobić jest desant kawałek na południe. Najlepiej wyładować samego Frosta, idąc na wschód, na wprost do CC, szybko dotykamy tego silosu i uciekamy zarówno nim, jak i Morgan. Tak naprawdę są to 2 silosy niedaleko siebie położone, zatem pozostaje nam tylko jeden. Szósty i ostatni jest na wzniesieniu. Wymaga to zniszczenia oczywiście kilku Missile Turretów, wykorzystajmy ponownie Drophshipa i próbujemy niszczyć wieżyczki z dołu (#12). Tą metodą zapewniamy sobie błyskawiczny dostęp do ostatniego silosu, kończąc etap. Misję tą skończyłem w dokładnie 20 minut, ale zapewniam, że poziom da przejść się w czasie krótszym. Starcraft Insurrection 012.png|Screen #12 Po raz pierwszy w tym, dziesiątym, poziomie będziemy mieli do czynienia z Zergami jako naszym bezpośrednim przeciwnikiem. Etap zaczynamy od wybudowania bazy, surowców jest całkiem sporo na początek. Jednak tak się nie stanie, bo pole widzenia wykryje wsparcie, jednym z jego elementów jest latający Command Center, lądujemy nim w odpowiednim miejscu. Poziom dziesiąty rozgrywamy na tej samej mapie, co poziom ósmy. Znaczącą różnicą jest to, że my zaczynamy z południa jako agresor. Na północy są bazy Zergów, które musimy zlikwidować. Rada ważna, nim będę kontynuował omawianie przejścia: chowamy Frosta w bezpieczne miejsce, ponieważ Zerg ma Defilery i jest skłonny użyć Plague. Dlatego zapobiegamy takiemu zjawisku poprzez budowę Factory i Siege Tanków. Musimy jak najszybciej wynaleźć Siege Mode i wybudować drugą bazę na wschodzie. Transport poprzez rzekę jest uciążliwy, ponieważ naziemną armię możemy eskortować tylko za pośrednictwem Black Morgan (wzmocniony Dropship). Co gorsza, miejsca do budowy bazy wydobywczej chronią Hydraliski, dlatego przygotowujemy tutaj komitet powitalny w składzie samych czołgów (#13). Wrogi Zerg jest w stanie wysłać przeciwko nam Ultraliski, dlatego mówię o tym, by poziom zdominowały czołgi niszczące dobytek Zergów. Spróbuj tymi samymi maszynkami niszczyć pierwsze zabudowania w bazie głównej wroga. Zerg przetrzymuje kilka terrańskich budowli w kolorze czerwonym, można je przejąć, ale ten akt raczej spiszesz na straty... Pozostaje ci raptem sukcesywnie zrównywać z ziemią pozostałe zergowskie budowle, warto ofensywę zacząć po prawej stronie, bo tutaj są mutacje pozwalające na produkcję potężniejszych istot. Spróbuj też wykonać ataki nuklearne, tylko najpierw wypędź Overlordy wykrywające nasze Ghosty. Gdy czujesz się na siłach, całą swoją armią ruszaj na północ i zniszcz wroga, Zerg prawdopodobnie będzie mutował dużo słabsze siły (#14). Misja będzie zaliczona, jeżeli na mapie nie będzie żadnego Zerga (tzn. żadnych budowli i jednostek). Starcraft Insurrection 013.png|Screen #13 Starcraft Insurrection 014.png|Screen #14 Jedenasty poziom jest najdłuższym w całej kampanii, mówię o czasie przejścia. Tak jak kilka map, tą rozgrywamy na mapie o rozmiarach 256x256. Dlatego na wszelki wypadek przygotowujemy komitet powitalny w składzie między innymi Comsat Station, Vulture z ulepszeniem szybkości (Ion Thrusters) oraz Wraitha z możliwością użycia Cloaking Field. Tak jak w poprzednim etapie, jak we wcześniejszych paru innych etapach, tak i teraz musimy pogodzić się ze słabo rozbudowaną bazą – tradycyjnie rozbudowujemy ją o Factory, Barracks, Armory oraz też o Starport. Zaraz biały Terran wyśle na nas wojsko, po odparciu ataku otrzymujemy nowe zadania, między innymi pokonanie... Tsuname – to Goliath, którym kiedyś kierowaliśmy. Ale na razie nasze możliwości sprowadzą się jedynie do dalszej rozbudowy bazy i odpierania ataków, zarówno Terranów jak i Zergów. Jak chcesz szukać złóż do wydobycia, to okazje trafią się na północnym wschodzie (uwaga na Hydraliski) oraz kawałek na południe (próbujemy jakoś zniszczyć kilka-kilkanaście Missile Turretów na wyżynach). Założenie tu baz pozwoli tobie łatwo pójść w Battlecruisery, oddział ośmiu krążowników wystarczy. Przyda się także Science Vessel, który będzie demaskował Ghosty chcące użyć Lockdownu. Za jakiś czas problem będzie z gazem, dlatego szukamy wolnego i jednocześnie bogatego w zasoby gejzeru. Tam zainstalujemy bazę, którą powinniśmy teraz chronić Ghostami, Goliathami, Siege Tankami i Vesselami. Dobrym przyczółkiem jest gejzer na południu (#15), chroniona przez zergowskie struktury, które z łatwością zniszczą krążowniki. Ogółem całe królestwo seledynowych Zergów powinno zostać rozwalone jednym oddziałem 12 Battlecruiserów z asystą Science Vessela, który będzie polował na Defilery. Ostatecznym przeciwnikiem jest biały Terran – tu też świetne są krążowniki, ale one mogą skutecznie paść ofiarą Lockdownu. Starcraft Insurrection 015.png|Screen #15 Kategoria:Solucja do gry Starcraft